Darkwing Duck: Endurance and blood!
by ReaderPal
Summary: Gosalyn carries a cure for her father’s deadly illness through the dark streets of Saint Canard when suddenly she meets up with A certain villain and has to survive being tortured by him in order for her to save her father! A sequel to Darkwing Duck: Secr
1. Chapter 1

**Darkwing Duck: Endurance and blood!** **Or a great sacrifice to save a life and to prove a point!**

Gosalyn carries a cure for her father's deadly illness through the dark streets of Saint Canard when suddenly she meets up with a certain villain and has to survive being tortured by him in order for her to save her father! A sequel to Darkwing Duck: Secret Heart! This will contain only a slight reference to its prequel. Rated T for gore blood and torture in the next chapter! (Which will _probably_ be much shorter then I think by the way) Duckien is a name I made up as species of humanoid duck that populates Saint Canard Duckberg and other places as well. !

"There is nothing more I can do," Dr. Sarah Bellum said, "as I've said before he has Cattena's disease and will be dead by the time the sun rises!"

Launchpad was horrified at the thought of losing his longtime friend and crime fighting companion. Morganna stared into space in shock. Gosalyn just cried and screamed

"No! I won't lose another family member… I've lost so much; da… I mean Darkwing is one of the few things that keep me going… that keeps me living… that keeps me sane… without him I'm nothing…." Morganna hugged the young girl who she hoped one day would be her stepdaughter. Her face filled with sorrow and her eyes were darkened but then suddenly a glimmer of hope appeared in them as she said

"Wait… let's not give up yet I have an idea. Where science has failed magic may prevail!"

"What are you talking about? There's no such thing as magic and even if there were how could help it help us?" said Dr. Sarah looking skeptically at her.

"Trust me," Morganna said, "there is such a thing as magic and there is a cure for the disease that Dark has but its all the way across the opposite end of the city in a obscure magic and potions shop… I'm exhausted and I don't want to leave Dark's side so someone else is going to have to go on my place I can teleport that person all the way to the shop but I can't teleport them back because the spell is too draining of my magical powers. That is why it is rarely used by me or any other magical being." She looked at the doubting female scientist next to her who protested by saying

"I have to keep it ministering tranquilizers for Darkwing's own safety and besides I have no experience whatsoever in the realm of magic!"

"I can't go"Launchpad said with great distress, "the Ratcatcher is missing a wheel and as a result of a recent crash during a chase with some robbers my leg is broken and I have to use crutches so I can't go."

"Besides I don't wanna leave DW's side!" Gosalyn sighed and thought this was most ironic that the complete and utter devotion Launchpad and Morganna were showing would prove to be his undoing because neither one would go and get the cure to save his life… _it appears that I must intervene and in the process show that I am not a weakling as they would have themselves believe_. She sighed once again and said "I'll go…!"

They stared at her in shock but before they could avoid as voiced their objections to her going she said "guys think about I'm the only one remaining in this group who can go. I can take care of myself.

Besides, as you know Morganna, I've been studying magic at potions with you for the past two months in order to become an apprentice enchantress so I can one day become a full fledged sorceress like you and so therefore I know nearly as much about magic spells if only in name as you do so I'm the most qualified person besides yourself to go!" The three others debated this and after whispering to each other for a minute or so Morganna finally said

"Your father might hate us and potentially me for putting you in so much danger but we agree to send you; besides eventually he will come to his senses and be very proud of you; I know I am!"

Gosalyn allowed herself to blush slightly and then a few moments and one incantation later she disappeared with a crack of thunder and a burst of light.

She then reappeared outside of a nearly deserted shop which she assumed was the place she was looking for and then she entered the shop called "The Twisted World!" There was a large show room filled with antiques potions and spell books with terrible evil looking shadows being cast on the walls. Towards the back end of the shop there was an old Duckein whose eyes twinkled…all three of them!

Gosalyn was not offended disturbed or in any way put off by this; for her in the time since she had met her stepfather, and even well before that, she had encountered the strange and unusual. The person who she presumed to be the owner regarded her with a gentle and friendly smile and said

"How may I help you young lady?"

Gosalyn gave him a warm smile in return and said cheerily

"Do you by chance have a cure for Cattena's disease?" he thought for a moment and said

"Yes but my daughter knows the inventory better than I do I'm the one who mans the cash register and sales; she does inventory trade and purchase."

While they waited for the man's daughter/business partner Gosalyn remembered the events that led up to why she was here: This situation had begun earlier that day just after Gosalyn rather reluctantly got up, took a shower, secretly meditated, and did the rest of her usual routine… then after going down stairs to have breakfast… suddenly to her horror she saw her father wearing his usual tasteless green sweater fall to the floor and then convulsed shook violently for several moments and then collapsed unconscious! Not wasting a second she ran towards the phone preparing to dial 911.

However, due to her psychic power, she felt a sense of danger like she being watched she quickly changed her mind calling instead her old secret acquaintance J. Gander Hooter, S.H.U.S.H's chief of operations/leader who quickly contacted S.H.U.S.H's chief Nobel Prize winning scientist and a founding member of the I.S.O or Intergalactic Science Organization: Sarah Bellum! She quickly told her once and future boss that she was going to get Launchpad and take Darkwing to Morganna McCawber's home and to have the doctor meet them there after supplying directions to the once a week randomly moving home of the city's resident sorceress.

Before waking up her father's side kick and dear friend she quickly dressed her father in his crime fighting costume because she thought the person coming to see them at Morganna's house was much more likely willing to help them if it was Saint Canard's resident crime fighter instead of one of its ordinary citizens; to that end she tried to find her rather annoying she thought and very gimmicky Quiverwing Quack costume but for the life of her she couldn't find it! And so she went there and they went alone for Gosalyn's dear friend Honker Muddlefoot was out of town that day and would not be back until 11:00 in the morning attending a child prodigy convention.

When they arrived there pleasantries were exchanged and then the good doctor arrived rather late at 12:00 at night citing a top secret meeting of the I.S.O as her excuse for being late.

Soft footsteps broke Gosalyn out of her thinking trance as she noticed a young very beautiful probably 18 year old Duckein (who presumed to be owner's daughter) with a long Chinese dress with a Ying&Yang covering her breasts and most of her chest area. Her hair was done up in a bun and she had three eyes but for most striking feature was that she also had a large white horn just above her third eye making her look short of like a unicorn stepping out of the doorway from behind the counter. She walked slowly towards her. She looked for a moment silently studying the young woman she's cute Gosalyn thought… check that she's HOT! The woman in question said

"Greetings welcome to our shop how can I help you?" Her father quickly explained to her what Gosalyn had asked for and she elaborated on it

"It's a matter of life and death!" After a few minutes of searching for the item in question the woman brought out a small green vial with a quirk cork to stop the precious liquid inside from getting out. It was then Gosalyn to her complete and under humiliation remembered that she didn't have any money and the store wouldn't take regular American money because the magical community had its own currency which Gosalyn knew very little about.

She was about to reach in to a secret pocket in her purple pocket T-shirt that contained money from nearly every single country on earth surely there was something here they would take; scents some people in the magical community used Transylvanian currency (of which, thanks to Morganna, she had several hundred dollars worth) she thought she could use that; however as it turned out the store owner owed Morganna a favor so she got the item for free normally she would have loved to browse around the shop but she had a family member to save and pity those who would be a try and stop her when a family member was threatened.

She raced outside after saying goodbye to her new acquaintances however she felt a sense of dread… it was all too easy she thought something bad had to happen… it always did!

Meanwhile unknown to her from an alleyway nine blocks from the edge of the side of Saint Canard that her house was on a sinister figure waited in the obscuring shadows… the figure had a red fedora on which was all of him that sold except for the sharp deadly looking knife in its hands; the blade sparkled menacingly with moonlight as the figure rubbed the two flat edges of the knife between its pointer and the middle finger and flashed two rows of sharp pointy teeth as it said "All right Mr. Bulba soon I'll have the 10 billion dollars I get…" the figure burst into horrible cackling laughter as it finished its words by saying, "for doing something I enjoy very much indeed; namely… torturing little duckling girls…. he-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

To Be Concluded…! I didn't expect this to be in two parts but that's how it happened by the way this story's dedicated my dad Rick, Ms. Turtle, (the only person who actually enjoyed the prequel to this story) my online friend and fellow author Kioko the pirate, and of course my other online friend Blissey! Consider this a Christmas present guys; thanks!

**Special thanks to Ms. Turtle in particular for proofreading this! **


	2. Meditation helps me to survive the tortu

**Darkwing Duck: Endurance and blood! **Part 2! Or meditation helps me to survive the _torturous_ night!

**A/N**: **Warning this chapter contains sadistic blood violence and gore!**

She sighed shivered and thought something terrible was coming I can sense it!

She walked many more blocks until she reached the place where the mysterious figure waited; she recognized him immediately and stared with a growing sense of dread as she thought the name of the twisted individual who now threatened her, her father, every friend, or acquaintance that knew her, the entire city of saint canard perhaps, and most importantly of all the girl she planned to see later that night 'Renamon'… she thought the name……. **_N_egaduck!**

The three words slowly came to comfort her; drifting softly from our own lips….

"Azarath…"

What am I supposed to do?

"Metrion…"

I can't tell anyone my secrets she thought.

"Zinthos."

The words repeating in her mind gave her the answer that she needed as she quickly thought up a risky and dangerous plan but it was all she could do in her position…and not for the reasons you might think!

In the form she was in now she was unable to fight back only resist and survive… she dare not reveal the true self to anyone in this form; it was both a personal challenge and her own personal torture… particularly in times like these!

This was a new life for her; a rebirth like a phoenix from the ashes she would start her life anew … she simply needed to start over she had reached an impasse daring Operation: Black Chuckle in which she had something horrible done to her by Galactor's commander and ruler of the planet Spectra: Zoltar…

She mentally consoled herself by telling herself that whatever Negaduck did to her was nothing compared to what her horrible and evil biological parents had done to her… the horrors she had been put through… there was a reason she clutched the top of her head every night when her _current _stepfather (Drake Mallard) was not in the room with her…

Gosalyn cried herself to sleep sometimes as she remembered the horrible inch deep cuts that had been made there by one of her sick biological parents _special_ knife… sometimes she have been stabbed repeatedly… sometimes beaten with a small wooden club… sometimes a metal one which they often hit her in the beak causing it to become bright red as she shuddered and occasionally screamed in pain but it was her parents whips that she dreaded most of all for the most visible of all her scars was the one that she had taken the most pains to hide… a huge three inch deep at the center blood red **X **shaped scar on the top of her head

The whips had been dipped in the empire sperm and dragon's blood making so therefore the devil wound could not be healed!

The knife used to inflict most of her injuries was magical (presumably from Tibet judging by its markings) and because of its mysterious and special properties wounds inflicted by it could not be healed; even with all the efforts of her friends and her two good biological family members… among these brave warriors included one who was the most powerful magical being in existence… even she not repair this accursed wound!

Negaduck looked at her with the most twisted of terrible grins and said" aren't you a little young to be out this late my little duckling?" "…I've been told you're afraid of child molestation and rightly so of course because I for one have done it several times just not to my own little wimp of a daughter; it's a pity that your not as ruthless as I am because I must admit with your feistiness and… violent temper you could be a force to be reckoned with…"

Suddenly she looked at him with her eyes that held a tiny amount of her inner torment and anger… even this tiny amount would've caused him to back away slowly in fear (if he could detect it that its) because there was an aura of pain suffering and rightist fury coming from her!

Gosalyn looked right at him and said "go to Hell you jerk!" Negaduck looked at her and said with angry sarcasm "ooohhh you have spirit; I hate that you little bitch!"

He continued saying "Go to Suburbia it _might_ improve your manners! "Wouldn't you like to know where I've been and what I've done?" Gosalyn said with a smile sneering sarcasm and a good comeback. That's enough… I've had it with you… I'm going to torture you until you… bleed to death!"

Negaduck's laughter was a horrible thing to see; his entire body shook with pure evil a foretaste of blood for was to come!

Gosalyn looked at him with pleading eyes and said in a fake respectful tone" may I please have a last request?" Negaduck looked it her and said "sure kid whatever!"

Gosalyn sighed hardly believing her luck and sat down in the famous and often used meditation position known as the Lotus position and muttered to herself to keep herself clam and focused on the extremely difficult task ahead… separating her soul from her body and performing the obscure meditation technique known as Soul-protection!

Gosalyn felt electricity surround her; her brilliant mind than quickly and sent one last thought to her physical form… **_stand up and act as though everything was normal… scream in plain shiver in horror and when you can stand it no longer and Negaduck is still there he shall pay for his crimes… I swear it he shall either be a bloody pulp or an empty shell with his mind in hell… trapped within an endless nightmare of pain and suffering…_** then all went black!

She awoke and the first thing she noticed was the fact that she was weightless she then noticed that she was floating in midair; she then flew to the nearest wall and put her hand straight through the wall…

The technique had worked she thought; she was now affectively a ghost and her body was a zombie she heard Negaduck laugh and then her physical form screamed in pain as its hand was stabbed with a knife that was now imbedded in the back of its palm…

Negaduck then removed the now bloody knife and ran the knife down from her left shoulder towards her wrist leaving a trail of blood and a cut that went straight to the bone… her zombie like body screamed in horrible pain!

_**Darkness was coming and there was nothing she could do! **_

Then as the villain used his free hand to forcibly close her beak and removed the knife and impaled her beak right in the exact middle!

**_The world would soon know of her and the demon of sadistic murder and torture that lurked within her!_**

He then took out another knife and stabbed her in the foot repeatedly 'as she screamed in pain' than he used of a knife to cut off a part of her other foot…

_**Pity the world!**_

He than cut off her left middle finger and cut off the pinkie on her other they're he then we begin stabbing her everywhere including entailing and cutting in half her right eyeball and shattering her eyesocket in the same motion…

**_The forces of the devil were coming and a murderous power within her would soon be released…_**

This and the fact that she was bleeding everywhere with trickles of blood coming from every possible place made it practically impossible for her out of body soul not to not shiver at the horrible memories of her diabolical biological parents…

_**The evil within her would soon burst forth! **_

Negaduck was an amateur compared to them and he went for blood and to cause pain where parents however wanted a combination of psychological and physical scars to remain after each 'session'!

_**There was no stopping it!**_

The memories were to horrible… she couldn't stand them… the pain was too much she couldn't sit and it should and it just and stand it see was going to crack like an egg and released a tempest of horror upon the unsuspecting _but_ not undeserving…. Negaduck!

_**It was only a matter of time!**_

Negaduck pulled out of his cape a pistol and fired at her bleeding limbs from several feet away…

_**She had been feeling bit of pain for every single wound inflicted upon her mortal form and now it was becoming worse almost unbearable!**_

_**All it would take to make her snap was that one little trigger that would kill him and possibly her… and then it happened! **_

He pulled out of 12in. long knife and cut of the tip of her tail and tail fathers… **_that did it!_**

He dug his own grave deeper 'as his victim withdrew back into her body' by saying" I'm the one who put the deadly disease your father has in his cereal by adding it to the milk… I know that's your stupid goody two shoes stepfather is Dipwing and I know you're The Quiverwing Quack as well…"

"I was told so by someone named Archfiend 'Demi'-god Taurus Bulba or Mr. Bulba as he prefers to be called… and he planned everything down to the last to detail and now… your mine; all mine…!"

Suddenly the form of the little girl he just done unimaginable and painful things to begin to stir… slowly but surely she sat up and looked up at Negaduck (reaching up and pulling a knife from her beak as she did so) giving him the most horrible the evil grin he had ever seen (yet!) and her eyes sparkled with sinister mischief…then shesuddenly shouted in a perfect Robin Williams impersonation "Lucy I'm home!" (I couldn't think of anything else; besides this line is a TV classic)

Negaduck uncharacteristically screamed in pure horror" EKK.K.K.K.K!"

She looked at herself and said" sheeshhh!.." "Where's a blood donor place when you need it!"

Gosalyn grinned horribly and said "Guess what there's fact or two you missed about me for one thing… I'm gay!"

He backed away slowly out of the alley…

She continued "and another thing… you are with out a doubt the most annoying and lame serial killer/terrorist and I've met and killed many of those morons!"

"You're a fool; you are no match for my brilliant mind… prepare to die minion of the devil for soon my judgment shall fell upon you and then you shall scream in pain as you face the justice of my _deadly_ penalty game!"

Her eyes suddenly shown with beams of white light coming of them and the millennium symbol on her forehead; a symbol of judgment over evil! Her teeth seemed to become pointed fangs, her brow became more intense and wrinkled her face more serious and grim.

Gosalyn looked at him and said simply with no emotion whatsoever"I'm going to kill you… you are going to die screaming… I swear it!"

"Look just because I beat some of the kids in the orphanage that I got my stupid wimpy asshole daughter from…" "You sick little bastard… you are so dead!"

He then ran past Gosalyn down the alleyway towards its entrance but she suddenly appeared in front of him coming out of a circle of light blue light she smirked at him and said" you're wicked deeds shall not bear fruit tonight Negaduck" he stared at her clothing; many things had suddenly changed about her..

For one thing her anatomy was more human: She had humanlike feet instead of webbed ones.

She has a normal posterior instead of one with a tail. She wore light long purple pants with two gold chains on her side pockets. She also had on a light brown leather belt which encircled her body and held up her pants and also contained twenty or more evenly spaced identical looking knives.

The belt was complete with a gold belt buckle. She also wore a light green with a white number one in place of her normal shirt she wore professional looking miniature brown with black shoelace boots. Her wardrobe was completed by a black leather jacket.

Her cold merciless laughter made him shiver. She's still held his knife and used it to cut off one of his fingers by leaping up and slashing with the knife; she than backed him up against the alley's dead end…

She then punched him in the face! He slammed his keen into her gut; see the end leaped up and grabbed his arm and used it to vote over his shoulder and in the same movement and then she karate chopped the back of his neck!

Then for a moment a flash of light encircled her and then the left part of her body became metal including her left hand; then from her fingers (the tips which were pointed at him) fired like missiles….

Negaduck barely dodged as a series of five explosions came from the spot where he'd been.

Gosalyn stabbed him in the foot and then slashed his left leg so that a long trail of blood went down to the ground; she then did the same to his other leg!

She then stabbed him in the beck almost cutting his tongue in half he then 'sputtered being barely able to speak but somehow doing so'" what I get back to the Negaverse I'm going to take my anger out on my god forsaken daughter and… she'll yell so loudly that even over here in the Normalverse you'll be able to hear her scream…"

Then he himself screamed as a knife (but not _his _knife) was driven straight through his left eyeball and eyesocket! (It's Gosalyn's knife; she was going to come back and get it later but…)

"Who… are… you…?" he whispered barely be able to breathe the girl looked him straight in his only functioning eye and snarled "I am Gosalyn _Rika_ 'Ramrod' Waddlemeyer (Mallard)… and I am hell on earth!"

He screamed so horribly that she knew her work had been done she then sighed and left… however… Negaduck who might've survived despite his injuries made then his fatal mistake; he said "I knew I should've raped you at the end just like he (Bulba) told me to!"

**That did it!**

Her eyes once again suddenly shown with beams of white light coming of them and the also once again the millennium symbol appeared on her forehead; a symbol of judgment over evil!

She suddenly pointed her right pointer finger at him said "… **Illusion Penalty Game**: **Fluff Hell!"**

She muttered a spell and the knife Negaduck had used to stab her glowed and was surrounded with rainbow magical energy… then she threw it…

It struck and pierced Negaduck's windpipe killing him _almost _instantly and then a horrible mental scream was heard as his soul was sent out of his body like a rocket… consumed with a horrible (?) illusion she had given him! Suddenly there appeared before Negaduck a world filled with fluffy bunnies as well as other cute things and no way to kill them… if it was possible he was crazier now than ever!

She slowly walked back to her victim and pulled out her mother's knife; one of several which she now used against evil which were on her knife belt.

She then walked away slowly but before she completely got out of the alley her eyes glowed a light blue and a strange white garbed figure appeared after a glob of light blue energy surrounded her this magical spell which she had thought in her mind had transformed her into that legendary warrior of justice… The Phantom Innocent!

She quickly pulled out of her left pocket 'which also contained an extra gun' (see future chapters of my other story An Innocent Phantom for more details) and pulled out a vial of clear liquid… Lilo the immortal Queen's _magic_ healing tears and was about to put them on her other form when discarded the idea in favor of another one… quickly transforming back to her other form she used another magic spell to cure all but a few minor injuries.

She ran towards Morganna's home with a smile. When she got there quickly knocked on the door and smiled widely as Morganna opened the door and the hugged her as Gosalyn thought to herself that she wouldn't mind if this woman became her second stepmother.

She then voiced her thought by saying" you know I wouldn't mind if you became my step-mom…" Morganna blushed as Gosalyn continued"… there's no higher compliment I could give you then what I just said; you know that right?" Morganna cried tears of joy and happiness and then said" yes I do!"

She then put Gosalyn down and begin it administering to Darkwing just as the sun came up a few minutes later his body stopped shivering and then we half an hours later the opened his eyes and looked almost as good as new!

The first thing he said was" Hi Gos; how long was I out?" "A long time DW… a long time!" He stared at her and said "Wait did you just call me…!" she walked over to him got on to his bed put a finger to his beck and said "I'm really glad you're OK (she whispered) …dad! "

Dr. Sarah Bellum looked her patient over and declared him to be fine but in desperate need of real rest; then she left.

While Darkwing was asleep Morganna and Gosalyn quietly for a few hours… during which they decided to tell Darkwing that Gosalyn was Morganna's apprentice sorceress in training as well as her assistant. Also Gosalyn told Morganna one of her _hidden_ secrets which at first disturbed her greatly but she recovered after a minute and said she would have to think about what she had just learned.

Then Gosalyn told Morganna that when her father awoke she would tell her another secret and explain her journey in order to get her father's cure!

Darkwing awoke to find Morganna Gosalyn Launchpad and now Honker there as well who explained that he had heard of a very strange incident and had convinced his parents to rush back to their home city of Saint Canard.

Gosalyn told him to hold off of his explanation until she had had a talk with her father and Morganna… Gosalyn spoke "first of all I have to tell my dad and all of you guys something… how this may come as a shock but I've been Morganna's apprentice sorceress in training as well as her assistant for the past six months now in order for me to one day become a great magical crime fighter and maybe even one day attend Morganna's old academy!"

Darkwing stared at her in shock but then after a moment of consideration said" so this is why for six months now you haven't tried to tag along with me and get yourself in trouble?"

Gosalyn nodded. He sighed and said" I'll have to think about this but… assuming what she's teaching you is academic in terms of magic and not just for pulling pranks I think you might be in good hands with Morganna!" A wide grin appeared on Gosalyn's face.

Then for a moment Gosalyn looked solemn as though contemplating her next action than she said" everyone…" "Except for dad of course' I have something to tell you…I'm gay!"

They stared at her for a few moments and then went in to a huddle… finally after talking for a half an hour Morganna who was acting as the spokesperson of the group said "your father says you're telling the truth and… we respect your decision and we thank you for being honest with us!"

Gosalyn leaped for joy and then said' now I can tell you about my journey to save your/dad's life!"

They listened to her account at first with amusement and interest but that quickly turned into growing horror which eventually progressed to utter terror and then complete disgust! Darkwing stared at her in shock and said "you stabbed Negaduck!" "Only once… or twice!" He replied "I can't believe it you attacked Negaduck and stabbed him too?"

It was in self defense… he was going to rape and then kill me… for the love of God!"

Launchpad added "You got to give her credit she did survive stuff that would kill most people and if thats so than your worries about her being injured are groundless!"

Darkwing sulked for a moment and then said" all right you can be a superhero like me but you have to train a lot both with me and with Morganna; OK?"

Gosalyn gave a salute and said "yes sir!"

…A few minutes later… the phone rang and Gosalyn picked it up "Hello; "who is it…" "It's me…Renamon!"

Gosalyn replied if greetings my dear friend how is it going?" "Fine 'Beauty-girl'; I heard about news reports of a strange incident in Saint Canard; is everything OK?" everything's all right Ren-chan… but we need to talk about something…" there was silence for a moment and then… Gosalyn said "Renamon I know you've just broken up with your girlfriend but I have a question for you… will you go out with me?" "…. Of course, 'My Dear One' I'd be glad to!"

"yessss!" "Wooohooo!" I'm so glad you're happy but your grandfather needs to talk to at you once!" "All right; I'll summon the rest of 'God's _great_ warriors on earth' at once!" A few moments later at the secret headquarters of the _Super _**Seigi 7… **

George Waddlemeyer looked at his granddaughter 'who he often thought of as his own daughter' with great sadness… his eyes almost ready to burst into tears; which for him was a rare thing indeed!

He then spoke calmly but with weariness "indeed my darling granddaughter I most unfortunately most terrible distressing news for you; you have a newly discovered mental disorder called Several-step Terror Syndrome!"

"The first step is severe psychological depression followed by severe and irrational suicidal tendencies, that next step is severe paranoia and occasional irrational behavior, the following step is Bipolar Disorder, (this was the state's she was at and she knew it) followed by Borderline Personality Disorder, the next to final step is Mltiple Prsonality Dsorder and the final step is death in either by complete brains shutdown severe internal bleeding suicide or last but not least murder by that person's most violent and deadly personality!"

He continued " I have only recently of this disease and the reason so up when you are presciently tested with our 'Disease Registering And Detection Machine' was that it was not in its memory banks even though it definitely indicated that something was wrong with you."

"There is no cure or for this disease known… only death most unfortunately awaits you on your road in life!" She replied" I understand grandfather and I accept my fate…" "We will try and cure you but I'm afraid there is very little hope."

Meanwhile all of those close to Gosalyn's heard Honker's explanation with grim satisfaction and then Darkwing asked" by the way where is Gosalyn?"

Meanwhile in Gosalyn's private chambers within the secret headquarters of the _Super _**Seigi 7… the glint of a knife was seen then… a slash of sound and then… a splash of blood on the floor! **Gosalyn was cutting herself…!

She thought I've become addicted to pain… after all I've been through! …my biological parents last gift… an addiction to pain!

Negaduck and his recent attempt to kill me has solidified my eternal shameful self torture! I have dammed myself to Hell!

Meanwhile in a secret base in an unknown location…

A female beagle like television reporter with brown hair blue eyes wearing a dark blue shirt and knee length skirt was standing in a _familiar_ alley saying" thanks Frank… here we are near the dead end of a _seemingly_ perfectly normal alley in the city of Saint Canard where only one hour ago a young woman who provides shelter for stray cats found some _very_ bloody traces of the notorious criminal Negaduck…"

(A message on the screen said "Warning… viewer discretion advised!")

As you can see large amounts of blood have been found at the end of this alleyway and elsewhere for main of bloody path towards death… DNA evidence has instantly confirmed the identity of the person who all this blood that belongs to…"

There was a pause and then she continued speaking" the previously mentioned criminal known as Negaduck… it is believed that Negaduck was murdered here because according to estimates by three police officers and a coroner… the total amount of blood lost in this alley would consist of 30 to 90 a normal person's total blood count… in sort Negaduck is almost certainly dead!"

"However police are still are searching for Negaduck's body which has not been found!"

On his private monitor screen Archfiend 'Demi'-god Taurus Bulba burst out laughing…

THE END? ...FOR NOW! HAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
